


Squeeze

by Kate_Marley



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Unseen Academicals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Marley/pseuds/Kate_Marley
Summary: “Missing Scene” fromUnseen Academicals
Relationships: Lady Margolotta & Havelock Vetinari, Lady Margolotta/Havelock Vetinari
Kudos: 24





	Squeeze

Sometimes Margolotta couldn’t let things go. Not after Havelock had allowed this _awful cook_ … no, she corrected herself, awfully annoying _human being,_ but, if you took Havelock’s word for it, rather excellent cook … to stomp into his office _just like that,_ without any proper audience!

“Did you know that this … this _person_ told me to my face—vell, vithout knowing that I vas actually _me,_ but still _to my face_ —that everyvun in this city knew I vas your _squeeze?”_

Havelock burst out laughing. He cut himself off when he saw the expression on her face and put a hand on his mouth, doubtlessly to cover a grin. When he had schooled his expression back to a faint smile, he turned to her and said:

“What is it you’re truly annoyed about, Margolotta: The term _squeeze;_ learning that Ankh-Morpork is gossiping about anything and everything, including ourselves—which, quite frankly, shouldn’t come as a surprise … or the fact that Miss Sugarbean didn’t phrase her allegation the other way round?”


End file.
